Various methods of obtaining electric power from a clean energy source harmless to the earth environment have been attempted. These methods include methods of developing, for example, a generating set utilizing wind power, a generating set utilizing wave power, and a generating set utilizing solar energy, and the like.
However, as a matter of regret, any of these related art generating sets has not come to satisfy a demand for electric power sufficiently in a modern society in which a large quantity of electric power is consumed.
The present invention has been made in view of such problems, and aims at providing a generating set adapted to rotate a generator by utilizing buoyancy occurring in a gas sent in the form of bubbles into a liquid, such as water, and capable of greatly heightening the electric power energy obtained from a generator rotated by using buoyancy occurring in a gas sent in the form of bubbles into a liquid, such as water, as compared with the consumed energy needed to send the gas in the form of bubbles into the liquid, such as water.